Cherry Hill High [Revised]
by AngelZephyr
Summary: Hey! I'm back! ^-^ Anyway, this is just a HUGE revisioin of Cherry Hill High...or the first two chapters anyway. If you're curious to find out who the couples are, you should read this...I had a hard time deciding. *sniffle* And the 'R' rating is for um..


Hey…I'm back…weird huh? Anyway, I'm trying to revise each and every chapter of Cherry Hill…because I just read over them and god, it sucked! So…revising time! Hope you like the new one. I do have to revise most of my stories…okay, maybe all. Depends. Oh and some chapters are combined to use less chapters…something like that.

Oh yeah. I decided to pick the couples…it. was. hard! And shi-angel is probably gonna kill me now because of what I did but let me point out something (to her): you wanted to try something new with the couples so nyah!

Couples (please don't kill me! *hides*):

Cloud-Aerith

Reno-Tifa

Zack-Scarlet

Vincent-? (Can't tell ya! You're gonna KILL me for sure when you find out…)

Sephiroth- He's like the brother figure of Tifa. Hehe…

**Alternate Reality**

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy vii

Outside of the school were 25 rows with 55 kids in each. Each student wore their respected uniforms and were faced towards the stadium where the principal and two girls stood. 

"Faculty and students, I would like to welcome two new students. Aerith and Tifa Gainsborough. They will be attending this school until they graduate and it is required that you make them feel welcome as possible. Aerith will be in the 12th grade and Tifa in the 11th. I will rely on you students that you make them feel comfortable. It isn't easy being new students. Is that clear?"

Everyone bowed as a sign of respect and that they were paying attention. The girls did bow back showing their courtesy. It was a highly prestigious school and that sign of respect was most appreciated. However, a girl in the very back row refused to do so. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at the two sisters. They were pretty, in fact, too pretty. She hated that. She was the only beautiful one in the school and it would stay that way…but with them around it would be difficult. A slight nudge at her arm interrupted her from her thoughts. She turned around and saw her boyfriend with the raven-colored, spiky hair with beautiful coral blue eyes. It had a hint of mako but not much. He grinned at her lopsidedly and pointed to all the students, to show her that they resumed to their regular activities. 

"I should warn you, Cherry, that if you keep that face up it'll stay that way!" He was teasing her once more. 

"Oh Zack! You shouldn't tease me like that!" She clung to his arm instantly and rubbed her cheek lovingly against it. 

"Am I teasing?" He brought her closer and kissed her on the head.

"Quite frankly, yes you are. You and everyone else knows that I hate being called Cherry. It sounds too…well…fruitish if you ask me. I wouldn't want that reputation."

Zack rolled his eyes and looked at her with humor. "Like Scarlet is any better?"

With a hard slap, her hand print was pressed against his cheek. He rubbed his hand against it and tapped her nose. 

"Hey babe, watch the face alright? Right now, I have baby skin and if you ruin my good looks, I'll make sure you don't have a boyfriend to kiss on, ya hear?"

"Sorry baby," She grinned and hid her face from Zack. "Now how's about we introduce ourselves to those new students?"

"Great idea!" He maneuvered out of her grasp and ran up to the stadium as the principal was about ready to put the microphone away. The girls were chatting with one another about the new school. Never had he seen girls so enthusiastic girls, except maybe for the boys. That was pretty much it but school? It was horrifying. But shoving those thoughts away, he admired the two girls. Aerith had her hair up in a ponytail, in braids, tied with a pink ribbon. Her sister had her hair in pigtails, each braided, and held with a white ribbon. Their clothing was obviously identical to each other's because everyone else in school had the same uniform on. Guess they were catching up. Just looking at their pretty figures he loved them already. He didn't care whether Scarlet was beginning to loathe him. Let her. He stepped in between both girls and wrapped an arm around them both. Aerith gasped but then regained composure. Tifa seemed to have a bemused expression. 

"Hey ladies. What you say in playin' basketball with me and my boys eh?"

Aerith shook her head. "I can't. I have to learn my schedule. I'm really sorry. Tifa could play…she's good at it. Sorry…um…"

"Zack," He finished for her. "That's alright. I'm pretty sure we can manage."

"Alright. Tifa, meet me at the parking lot after school so we could see the doctor, okay?"

Tifa nodded, and, before she could say anything, Zack brought her off the stage and held her by the shoulder, pushing her over to the courts where several other boys were playing. 

Leaning against pole he continued to watch them play, shaking his head in disappointment often. Soon after, they stopped when they saw the new girl standing there. Beads of sweat were pouring down their foreheads after their serious game but then cooled off as the spring breeze washed over them. Zack walked back to Tifa and had his arm around her waist as if they were already a couple. Tifa would have writhed right there if she wasn't in public. 

He pointed to a raven-haired man with intense crimson eyes. He smiled at her, a welcoming smile that is.

"That's Vincent Valentine and over there is Cloud Strife. He has the same hair style as me but ignore that. That's pretty much where his popularity comes from; me." He said with a grin and evaded a forthcoming basketball that was headed towards his face. "Anyway, that fiery red head is Reno, the charmer when it comes to girls." 

Reno walked up to Tifa, then taking her hand and pressed a light kiss to it. She felt sick to her stomach. 

"And the one with the silver hair and emerald eyes is Sephiroth. He's usually mistaken for being old because of his hair." He was teasing, yet laughed after Sephiroth shot him a menacing glare. 

"So, what do you think of us?" Zack asked, hoping to get an opinion out of her for she hadn't talked for quite awhile.

She shrugged. "You're alright…I suppose."

Zack was about to hand the basketball to her when the bell rang. She was about to leave when Zack caught her arm.

"Meet us at lunch. We'll be out at the hill behind the school. You have lots of catching up to do. And while you're at it, bring Aerith with you."

She nodded and took off. Zack sighed and they all watched her as her figure disappeared into the building. Vincent took a deep breath.

"She a senior?"

"No you idiot. Since you didn't attend that little introduction we had earlier, she's just a measly junior."

Cloud snickered. "Hm…one to make a pet out of. Maybe take possession?"

"That's all she's good for." Reno remarked. They laughed and started for the building.

*

"Ah, Tifa, so glad you could make it." 

Tifa smiled slightly. "Aerith couldn't make it. She's trying out for cheerleading."

Reno leaned against the tree trunk behind him. "And you didn't because? You'd look hella sexy in a skirt. A short skirt for that matter. Not that you don't look good now. You're wearin' one at the moment." He paused. "You ain't body shy are ya?" 

Zack smiled at her and her face turned pale. 

"Uh…no. I'm just not the cheerleader type or one that wears tons of make-up…like those girls I've seen so far."

Cloud looked at her with a smirk. "Listen, Tifa, it's okay you're body shy."

"I'm not body shy."

"Oh? Strip for us then?" Reno teased. 

Tifa felt like strangling him. Instead, she sighed and plopped down on the soft grass next to Zack. Holding a cherry in her hand she began to twist off the stem. Reno sat down and held out his arms. "Say, why don't you sit on my lap?"

She looked up. "You're a bit forward. Why don't you have the nearest girl sit on your lap?"

"You are the nearest girl."

"No. I meant Sephiroth."

Everyone laughed hysterically except Sephiroth.

"I fail to see the humor in that one." He said, throwing bits of his cracker at Tifa, making her giggle. Sephiroth smiled at her already, knowing that she was beginning to enjoy herself.

_She's getting comfortable already…plan is goin' at the right pace. _Zack thought.

Reno laughed. "Oh you know it Sephiroth. Jump into a pink dress and hop into my arms."

Tifa clutched her stomach and held in her laughter. "Stop! Sorry Sephiroth. I couldn't resist."

"Hey Tifa. Why don't you come with us to Zack's house since tryouts for cheerleading last for awhile after school. You're sister won't be able to meet you in time. We could bring you home." Vincent offered. 

"I guess." She finally pulled off the cherry stem and popped it into her mouth.

"Great." They were all watching her intently and then, without warning, she pulled them stem out and they were amused to find it with a tight knot in the middle.

"Hey, we got a good kisser in our group." Cloud stated. "I think this is one we could enjoy."

"No. I do that for fun." Tifa replied and looked at her surroundings. "Now I know why they call it Cherry Hill High."

"Yeah. Too much cherry trees if you ask me." Vincent wrinkled his nose. 

"I see your point."

*

Aerith waited impatiently for Tifa to come by. She shook her head and was about ready to jump into her red convertible when several motorcycles were headed her way and stopped. Aerith was amazed at the colors…she didn't even know those colors existed when it came to motorcycles. There was a red one, a blue, a silver, a white, and a black. The one on the red had a passenger. The passenger took of the helmet and Aerith was shocked at the person, probably would have scolded her.

"Tifa! You can't go with them! We've got an appointment in fifteen."

"Just reschedule it or something. I called dad through my cell phone and he said it was alright. Besides, I thought you were at practice."

"I was. It ended earlier than I expected. Just make sure you make it home safely okay? I'm worried you know."

The person in front of Tifa took off his helmet, showing off his flaming red hair and glittering green eyes.

"Lighten up, honey. We'll have your sis home safe before you could count to ten. We're just gonna have fun, aight? Chill out. She ain't gonna die just hangin' out with us. We'll be back before you know it and you can count on it." He put on his helmet once more and so did Tifa. Then, they sped off leaving Aerith with her thoughts.

"If you forget to take your pills, Tifa, I swear…" She stepped into her convertible and drove off.

*

When they got to Zack's house, they walked up to his room and got themselves comfortable. Zack took his bed, his hands linked together behind his head. Reno opened the window and sat on the windowsill, twirling the basketball on the tip of his finger. Sephiroth and Cloud were beginning to play poker while Vincent took his everyday spot; a corner of the wall. Tifa, nearly asleep, was sitting next to the bed with her head on the soft blankets.

"So Tifa, where'd you originally come from?"

"My mother."

"Hehe. No, seriously."

"Icicle Village."

Reno's eyes lit up. "Hey! Ain't that where the snow chicks come from? Heard they were fine."

"Shows how much you know. If you're talking about Snow in general, then yeah. We see her often during midnight. It's easy to spot he since she's…blue." She yawned. "Now if you're talking about the human 'snow' chicks…then they're complete bitches and it wouldn't occur to me whether they're doing well or not."

"I see." Reno responded. "We'll just have to visit this hometown of yours sometime."

"Uh-huh." Her eyes fluttered close and Zack got off the bed, replacing his spot with Tifa. He then occupied her previous spot. 

"Listen, Spike, what are we gonna do with her?" Reno asked.

"What are you? Stupid? We use her like we do with all female juniors. We'll use her to get her sister. She's obviously very close with her."

Cloud spoke up. "Yeah well, she's cute and all but what about Scarlet? She's gonna have a hissy when she finds out you wanna go out with Aerith."

Zack shrugged and leaned on his bed. "And I would care because? All that bitch does is hang around me like I'm her doll."

"I'll take her if you don't want her." Reno grinned. 

Several books began flying out the window as Reno tried to dodge them.

*

Tifa woke up to find herself in warm covers. She noticed finally that her arm was wrapped around someone. She gasped as she wondered if they-no, she sighed gratefully. She was still fully clothed, thank god. Well, whoever it was she didn't care. All she wanted was to sleep. She was too tired to think whom she had her arm around. She could have sworn she would have almost shrieked if she was in the mood, but no. Right now all she wanted was sleep so she cuddled to the boy next to her and let sleep overtake her once more.

Zack groaned and squinted. His eyes traced the room to find his friends sprawled on his floor fast asleep. He felt something and looked down at Tifa who had her arm on his chest. He smiled to himself and looked at the ceiling, wondering what he would do with her. Without knowing it, she was beginning to make him have second thoughts about her. 

*

"Dad? Aerith? Anyone home?" Tifa searched the house but when she found out no one was in, she pulled in the five guys. "You guys can look around while I take a shower. If you guys barge in on my shower I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day again."

She ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.

"Nice crib," Sephiroth commented. After taking a look at the bottom half of the house they all walked up the spiral stairway and into one of the room randomly. Without noticing it, they had entered Tifa's bedroom. They seemed to have forgotten her warning. When Tifa was done, she came out wrapped in a towel. She was shocked to find the boys in her room but for now, she'd let it slip.

"You guys, if you don't mind, could you turn around while I change?"

They turned around and gaped. Her hair cascaded down in wet strands up to her waist as her hair wasn't any longer. Without wasting any moment, they turned around and just inspected her room a little bit more while they heard Tifa scuffling around for clothes. 

Tifa had a four-poster bed with see through sky blue curtains around it. Almost fit for a princess. What was so amusing about the bed though were the sheets. Imprinted on the pillowcases and the blankets were fluffy, white clouds with angel chocobos resting upon it. They even had the white gown and halo. They all chuckled. Not because it was stupid but it was amazing that a 17-year-old owned that kind of stuff. It was amusing but it fit her personality well. She was still a kid at heart.

Near the window was a shiny, wooden desk with notebooks, a container of pencils, a stack of paper, and a computer all neatly arranged. On the other side, however, was a piano and her closet, and in front of her bed was a huge television.

"Okay, you guys can turn around now." She was dressed in a pair of coveralls with a black t-shirt. She pushed the curtains aside and hopped on her bed. 

"That was pretty quick." Cloud said.

"No, really?" Tifa said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, listen, where's your sister?" Cloud wondered aloud.

"I'm assuming she's at the hospital."

"Hospital?" Zack queried. 

"Yeah. My mom's in the hospital and normally, we all visit together but since no one brought me home then I wasn't able to go."

"Well, I'm gonna go visit her." Cloud said and left the room. "And guys, don't wait for me."

"Like we would." Sephiroth snorted. Everyone laughed, including Cloud.

"Why aren't you guys goin' with him?"

"We wanna keep you company sweetie." Reno flirted.

She put on a smile. "Aw…how sweet…now get out!"

Zack laughed. "Impossible to get us out, honey. Anyway, why don't we go out on our own? It'll be fun."

Tifa complied and got off the bed. They all began to walk out when Zack fell behind when he saw a white colored diary on the floor. On the front it was labeled with fancy letters: 

Tifa Gainsborough's Diary

*Please do not open*

With a quick swipe, he put it into his jacket pocket and followed the rest.

They jumped into Reno's DeLorien and took off, leaving gray smoke behind them. 

*

Author's Notes: Okay, a few major changes but oh well. You guys gotta live with the changes. The following chapters will change a great deal and you'll see why. The diary entries will be different…and the change is um…well…she didn't know them at all (you know what I'm talking about if you've read the original version). And what happens to Tifa later is sad…you know, I'm starting to hate the boys myself for using her. ^^;; Nah, that's okay. Things will change after awhile. Hope you like the new version. It's gonna change A LOT…but that camping trip that they'll be having is still on. ^_^ 


End file.
